Ronald Miller
}} A.D.A. Rozald Miller is a minor character on How to Get Away with Murder. __TOC__ Biography 'Season 4' Rozald was tasked with making sure that Jasmine Bromelle remains in prison. As Annalise Keating was working as Jasmine's defense, the case wasn't going to be easy. During the first part, Miller argued to the judge in court that the case didn't need to go to trial again as they already had one where she was convicted of prostitution and drug trafficking. Annalise argued that she wasn't treated right. The judge agreed and sent the case to trial which was set the following day. He was later visited by Annalise at the District Attorney's Office where she got him to confess that she would have been charged with other convictions but chose not to. He tells her that she should check out the bock cam footage of the police officer that arrested her. The following day, Annalise called Mr. Hedstrom to the stand where she questioned him about Jasmine's juvenile record. Annalise questioned why Jasmine wasn’t treated as a victim when she was taken into custody as a teen and confronted the now-retired prosecutor on why, as a black girl, she was treated differently than white girls in the same situation. Her argument was that that started a lifelong pattern that never should’ve been, and demanded all her subsequent convictions be vacated. The presiding judge apologized on behalf of the wrong previously done to her and said he would seal all her prior convictions so she could move forward without a criminal history. After the events of the death of Stella Roa were questioned, the D.A. opened a case against Isaac for the murder of his daughter. Miller was given the case. Due to other, more important cases, Miller put the file at the bottom of the pile. He was later visited by Bonnie Winterbottom in his office where she offered her help with the case. Bonnie resorted to flirting with the ADA to try and get him to tell her details on the case. Miller told her that they hadn't even charged Isaac yet to which Bonnie told him that she could also help with that. Miller agreed. Later in the day, Miller went to Bonnie's office and asked her if she had found an angle for the case yet. She stalled and claimed that she hasn't found anything. Understanding that she needed more time, Miller asked her if she wanted to go for the drink that she offered. Bonnie, conveniently got a phone call and asked if they could reschedule; Miller agreed. Later, Bonnie submitted her report on the case to which he initially agreed with her statement, that there wasn’t enough to charge to Isaac but said he’d be an “idiot” to trust her. He deduced she was still working with Annalise and said that regardless, nothing explained why a girl with no drug history suddenly obtained pills and used. So he convinced Denver that they should charge Isaac with “death by delivery” and possibly “murder two.” Bonnie then went to Denver herself and blackmailed him into dropping the case. Appearances Category:Attorneys Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Minor Characters